


When Did We Became The Heroes The Fairytales Talk About? (It All Happened So Slowly Yet So Sudden)

by alicesalias



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Fluff, Late Night Conversations, M/M, set in episode 32 of spring, spoilers for everything up to that point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 09:43:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19129501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicesalias/pseuds/alicesalias
Summary: In a perfect, starless night halfway through their way to fight the Advocate Ephrim and Throndir talk about what happened, what could have happened, their bonds, their history.





	When Did We Became The Heroes The Fairytales Talk About? (It All Happened So Slowly Yet So Sudden)

**Author's Note:**

> I think I've read almost every fic on this fandom. It was about time I gave back and published one of my own. Vaguely on Throndir's perspective, although it's on third person. I hope you enjoy this and I specially hope they don't die in the next episode :P

They were probably halfway through the journey and everything was going well, stellar even (although recently that word had come to mean something else entirely), but that was not enough to lighten the mood. They were going to fight a dragon, after all, the Advocate, and it was more likely than not that not everyone would come back from that fight.  
  
In the starless night, long after the sun had set down and the camp had set up, three of them were still up. Fero, as always, was scouting up ahead above the trees, Throndir, as always, was overworking himself and keeping a lookout for danger, and, as he did more often than not, but not as regularly as the other two, Ephrim was also awake working on maps that couldn’t map the place they were heading towards. The prince, no, the lord sat at a makeshift desk with half-burned candles, all of Adaire’s maps, Tell’s and Lem’s notes and his daisy compass, taking notes and drawing paths on the blank spaces there were left on the maps.  
  
–You should go to sleep. There’s still a long journey up ahead and you should be rested.– Throndir said to him, he’d walked up from behind, but hadn’t approached Ephrim as much as he used to during winter, before all the mess in Alcyon had happened. Despite that Ephrim wasn’t startled by Throndir’s voice, neither he seemed to be particularly worried about the vampire behind him because he didn’t look up from the papers.  
  
–I could say the same for you.– he responded, his attention not fully in the conversation.  
  
–I don’t need to sleep.  
  
–You still need to rest.– now Ephrim does look behind his shoulder to meet Thorondir’s eyes. Throndir can’t help to notice that, while there’s still something burning behind Ephrim’s eyes, he thinks something about it changed along the way, maybe it’s the hue, maybe it’s warmer, maybe it isn’t as bright, he can’t quite put his finger on it, but it’s still as alluring as ever.  
  
–Hmmm...– unable to deny that, Throndir can only hum as a response. They had this argument so many times it was almost scripted, sure the setting and some of the characters had changed, but during that long decade of winter both of them tended to overwork themselves.  
  
It had been a long while since the last time they rehearsed that dialogue, though, and Throndir wasn’t sure he had the same character anymore, but maybe Ephrim was because looking back forward he points at a mountain in the distance, it’s silhouette barely visible in the dim-lit single-moon sky.  
  
–See that?– he asks Throndir, his voice still soft. Softer than he deserved after everything he did, Throndir couldn’t help, but think.  
  
–Yes, the Fallmeres, isn’t it?– he answers  
  
–Precisely...– Ephrim looks back at Throndir and smiles bitter-sweetly.– I’ve been on top of them, once, when I was young.  
  
Throndir lets his breath out with a noise, not quite a chuckle, but halfway there, and can’t hold a smile, just as small and bitter-sweet.  
  
–You can see them from Auniq...  
  
-I could see Auniq from them.  
  
Both their smiles broaden slightly and Throndir could almost pretend it was just like before.  
  
-Maybe we saw each other from a distance, all those years ago...- Ephrim ponders- I wonder what would have been if we had met then...  
  
They settle in a not quite as comfortable, but not quite as awkward silence before, quicker than it would take to Throndir to gather the courage to do so, Ephrim speaks:  
  
–You know, I’ve read many fairytales of heroes slaying dragons. They used to be my favorite. When I was young.  
  
–We’re still young.– Throndir interjects  
  
–After spending a decade cooped up in an old university by my side, I think you know that’s not true. Benjamin and Blue J are young, we’re not.  
  
–Right.– Throndir tenses a bit, heavy with guilt at the mention of them– And that’s why we’re the ones fighting the dragon, and not them.  
  
–Exactly... We fight for their lives and for their future. For everyone’s.  
  
And with that they fall back into silence, this one more awkward than comfortable. And a few moments pass by before Throndir starts saying:  
  
–I really...– at the exact same time Ephrim does  
  
–You did...– they both pause at that. Throndir lets an awkward chuckle out.  
  
–You first– he says and looks down, knowing what’s to come.  
  
–You did know for sure that Benjamin would be well, right?– Ephrim asks solemnly after taking a moment to breathe.  
  
–Of course, I wouldn’t have done it other wise.– Throndir answers, his voice soft, he knew it was a question that had to be asked and he didn’t even think of taking offense.  
  
Ephrim smiles back at him, sweetly, but shyly, and Throndir heart melts slightly as he wonders what he could have done to deserve it.  
  
–That settles it, than.– Ephrim eyes linger for a bit, giving Throndir time to say something if he pleased, before going back to working in the maps.  
  
Throndir blinks, surprise with how easy that was, not quite believing it.  
  
–Wait– he perks up and, when Ephrim looks back at him with those warm eyes and long lashes, he almost doesn’t want to question it– That’s it? Don’t you want to know about what I did to you? I hurt you, Ephrim.  
  
He emphasizes the word “hurt” by raising his eyebrows, but somehow Ephrim doesn’t seem impressed.  
  
–I know that wasn’t your fault. The bells had an effect over you and you had been away from people for the first time since winter. I don’t blame you for that.  
  
–But you..– Throndir holds himself back, wanting to reach out but not knowing whether he still could do such.– You were hurt. Your hand. I know how hard it’s been for you and...  
  
–Throndir.– Ephrim interrupts– I can take it.  
  
Throndir would protest, but Ephrim cuts him off.  
  
–No. I can take it, Throndir. I’m not just saying it. I’ve offered you before. You’ve told me how this works. I know you need it. Even now if you wanted... If you needed...– he trails off, looking inquisitively at Throndir.  
  
–I won’t be taking that offer. As I didn’t take it during winter, or when we traveled.– he answers sharply, that time almost taking offense at the suggestion that he would.  
  
–I know you won’t. That’s why I know you didn’t do it on purpose that time. I know you won’t let me help you even though I do owe you for standing by my side for all these years.  
  
Throndir is taken aback.  
  
–You don’t owe me anything... Standing by your side was the easiest thing I’ve done.– he wasn't lying, even after knowing Hadrian and Hella and Adaire and Lem had spent that same decade in what was essentially paradise, he would have still spent them by Ephrim's side. They really built something during those years and he likes to think that Hieron is better because of it. Even if dealing with the winter, the hunger, the cold and the people was harsh, staying by Ephrim's side, seeing him never wavering, was what made it bearable, –And besides, you stood by mine too.  
  
Ephrim hums thoughtful, smiling once more.  
  
–I guess you’re right...  
  
–I won't bring up how you shouldn't trust me anymore if you don't bring this up owing me silliness, now come on, let's both go to sleep.– he cedes, smiling with the new found knowledge that Ephrim didn't hold anything against him and Ephrim smiles right back at him.  
  
–What about the camp? Who's gonna be on watch?  
  
–Fero is already on watch, and he should wake Hadrian up for his watch anytime now.  
  
–Ok, that seems agreable.– he says, gathering the papers, after humming in thought for a moment. And just before he blows out the candles he asks – Will you make me company?

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to keep their bonds with each other in mind. Anyways hope I did them justice.


End file.
